my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrecked cars
trailer.]] There are four wrecked cars around Alivieska that can be delivered to Fleetari to earn money. The locations of these cars are randomised, and one of them comes with a surprise spare part for your satsuma. You do not need to wait for a phone call to do this job, it can be done at any time. The money can be collected from Fleetari during the opening hours of his repair shop (08:00 - 16:00 from Monday to Friday). You won't be able to get the money if the repair shop is closed, and must wait for it to open again; the wrecks can still be hauled to the yard when the repair shop is closed. It is advisable to use the Gifu to tow the cars. The Kekmet can also tow them, but has a slower top towing speed. One option is to use the Kekmet trailer, but getting the wreck on the trailer using the Kekmet front lifter can be tricky. When the wreck is on the trailer, it is advisable to attach the towing rope between the wreck and Kekmet so the wreck won't fall off. The wrecks may spawn inside a barn. You can bring the sledgehammer or an ax which will break down the doors easily. Alternatively, you can push the doors out with your hands if one is scared of cool hammers and axes. With the doors out of the way, go to the front end of the junk car and tow it to the back of your truck. The use of low-range gears is recommended, as the wrecked car will "hold back" a little, reducing speed. When towing a wreck, watch out for trees; it can get stuck on them. Drive it over to the car repair shop, park it on the grey gravel-area, near the other junk vehicles. If the Ferndale is standing in your way, the Gifu will certainly move it out of the way quickly. Remove the towing rope, and go inside the repair shop. Fleetari should thank you for your "great junk find" and give you some money. The money should be in an envelope on the counter, next to the service brochure. Locations The locations are random, this list is not complete yet: *In the closest barn to the southern railroad intersection near Grandma's house *Barn nearest the ventti house, just before the turn off for its driveway *Barn near the radio mast *On the right-hand side rocky section up from the strawberry field *Down the hill at the end of the top road of the Ski hill *Next to the trees at the second left turn on the Dirtroad, right side of the road from Home to Grandma's house *In the trees to the left of the access road to Perjajarvi when exiting from the main highway. It is about halfway between the highway and the township sign, and can be quite difficult to see from the roadway. *''there may be more locations'' Payment The amount of money Fleetari gives is different for each car, and in total they are worth 10,900 mk. Trivia Prior to the 20th Aug 2019 update, the locations were not random. Model T was found at the dirt track; Fairlane at the southern rail crossing; Firebird at the radio mast barn.